


Carré D'amour

by Camphalfblood44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the kwami's are human, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfblood44/pseuds/Camphalfblood44
Summary: Marinette always knew Tikki as the kind redheaded college student who worked part time for her parents at their bakery.Adrien always thought of Plagg as an annoying fellow model and older brother he never had.Neither of them know that Tikki and Plagg are actually immortal superheroes called Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still working on Origins, but I wanted to take a break and work on some of my other ideas. So until I update Origins, here is another fic!

The girl sat at a small table in the teashop. She had a cup of tea and a chocolate chip cookie on the table in front of her. Chocolate chip cookies were here favorite, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat it. She was too anxious.

 

She heard a bell ring, signaling that someone had entered the store. Her head whipped around to see if it was _him_. Her heart stopped when she saw it was.

 

The boy’s eyes- bright green like she remembered them to be- scanned the shop, searching for something. His eyes landed on her and she knew he had found what he was looking for. He took a deep breath before walking towards her.

 

The girl couldn’t take her eyes off of him. It had been so impossibly long since she last saw him in person, and she thought her heart might explode out of her chest. She wanted to stand up and greet him, but she couldn’t bring herself too. She searched his face for any sign that he might be feeling the same way, but he kept his expression neutral. To anyone else around them, he seemed as casual as ever. But she knew him too well for him to fool her- she could see the subtle clench in his jaw and the restless look in his eye.

 

He was just as anxious as she was.

 

This realization did not comfort her at all.

 

He sat down, and they watched each other in silence for a few moments. She could tell he was trying to think of what to say next. There was so much she wanted to tell him; how much she had missed him, how happy she was to see him, how she hadn’t gone a single day without thinking of him, how stupid his hat looked on him. But she didn’t say anything. Instead, she waited and watched him, hoping that he would speak first.

 

And he did.

 

“Long time no see.” He said, trying and failing to act casual. She giggled into her hand, and he tried to hold back a grin.

 

“Understatement of the century.” She responded. He didn’t try to hold back his smile this time, and she was glad. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, and she took a sip of her tea in an attempt to calm her nerves.

 

She saw his eyes dart down to her cookie, and she rolled her eyes. Even after all this time, he was so predictable. “I already ordered you a sandwich. You haven’t changed at all, you know.” She told him.

 

He smirked. “The usual?” he asked.

 

“The usual.” She confirmed. “It should be here any minute.”

 

Not two seconds after she said it, the waiter arrived with the tea and the sandwich she had ordered for him.

 

“I still don’t get how you can stand the smell.” She said in disgust as she eyed the smelly sandwich.

 

He just smiled at her and took a bite. “I’m offended. Camembert is delicious!” he said with his mouth full of food.

 

“Honestly Plagg! Don’t you know it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?” The girl scolded him.

 

Plagg shrugged and continued to eat his Camembert sandwich. She took those few moments of silence as an opportunity to collect herself. She was trying to hide her emotions but without much success. Her giddiness at seeing Plagg again was battling with her nervousness over the reason they were here in the first place. Almost as if he could sense her anxiety, Plagg finished chewing and put his sandwich down.

 

“Tikki, why am I here?” he asked her. She knew what he was trying to ask, but it still stung to know that if he had a choice, he would leave her here and go on with his life without her.

 

“Wayzz said he needed to talk to us. He said it was urgent.” She answered.

 

“Why didn’t he just call me himself?”

 

“Because you disappeared! You went completely off the grid, Plagg! If it weren’t for-” Tikki hesitated once she realized how loud she was. She lowered her voice and continued. “If it weren’t for our _connection,_ Wayzz wouldn’t have even been able to figure out what continent you were in.”

 

Plagg had no response to that. The two of them watched each other for a moment, trying to read each other. Tikki had almost built up the courage to ask him why he never came back on his own when Plagg picked up his sandwich again and started to eat.

 

They sat in awkward silence for what felt like eternity but couldn’t have been more than five minutes. Plagg ordered an extra side of Camembert and Tikki finally took a bite of her cookie. She was just about to call Wayzz and ask him what was taking him so long when she saw him coming from behind the front counter. He was wearing an apron, which he quickly took off and handed to one of the other employees.

 

“There he is.” She told Plagg. He turned around just as he walked up to their table. They both stood up to greet him. He gave Tikki a small smile, then turned to Plagg with a frown.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Plagg asked. Wayzz sighed and sat down, and Tikki and Plagg followed his lead.

 

“Your hat.” Wayzz said to Plagg. “It’s hideous.”

 

Tikki burst out laughing while Plagg scowled. The hat was a gray beanie with an image of a cartoon cat on it. She was glad Wayzz had told him it was ugly, because it had been nagging at her since he had sat down. Plagg didn’t take it off, and instead turned to Wayzz. “Well, it’s nice to see you too, Wayzz.”

 

Wayzz leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. The moment he sat down, Tikki started to feel much less anxious that she had before. But she knew that was just one of his powers. He gave everyone around him the sense of safety and security. It was extremely hard not to trust him, even though Tikki knew from centuries of experience that he wasn’t always very trustworthy.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time for small talk. I’m currently on my lunch break, and I have to get back to work soon.” Said Wayzz.

 

“You work here?” Tikki asked.

 

“Yes I do. This is the best tea shop in Paris.” He said as explanation.

 

“Ok, then lets cut to the chase. Why am I here?” Plagg asked.

 

Wayzz looked around to make sure no one was listening before responding. “It’s Nooroo. He’s been kidnapped.”

 


	2. TWO

“Kidnapped?” Tikki exclaimed.

 

“Again?” Plagg asked at the same time.

 

Wayzz gave him a look. “Nooroo hasn’t been kidnapped in over a century.” He responded.

 

“Yeah, but for us, that’s not a very long time.” Said Plagg.

 

“His powers are the most exploitable. Its not his fault other take advantage of him so often.” Tikki told Plagg. She turned to Wayzz before continuing. “What happened to him this time? Do you know if he’s okay?”

 

“I know he’s not being tortured, but that’s about it. Nooroo was always better at sensing others than I was. Normally, whenever someone tries to enslave him, he’s able to reach out to me and warn me so I can stop whatever human is using his powers. I think he tried to warn me again this time, because two days ago I felt him trying to tell me something. I could feel how scared he was, but before he could say anything…” Wayzz stopped talking suddenly. Tikki and Plagg shared a look of confusion, before turning back to Wayzz.

 

Wayzz had an unfocused look in his eyes, and was staring at his bracelet on his wrist. Tikki had seen him do this before. Whenever he was deep in thought, he tended to space off. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her as if he had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

 

“Sorry, I seemed to have lost focus again. Where was I? Oh, right. Nooroo tried to tell me something. Then suddenly, it was as if someone had cut off our connection to each other.”

 

“Cut off?” asked Plagg.

 

“Yes, I can’t think of any other way to describe it. It wasn’t like Nooroo was just not using his powers anymore. It was unnatural. Like someone severed our connection by force.”

 

The three were silent, taking in the new information. Tikki had a terrible feeling about whoever had taken Nooroo.

 

“Is it possible, that Nooroo’s kidnapper could have done this somehow?” Plagg asked. Tikki had a feeling she knew the answer, and when she saw the look on Wayzz’s face, she knew her guess was correct.

 

“It seems to me that whoever this new villain is that you two will be facing soon has enough knowledge on us that they can manipulate our powers.” Said Wayzz.

 

 _Wait,_ Tikki thought. _Did he just say…_

 

“Wait, hold on.” Said Plagg, interrupting Tikki’s thoughts. “What do you mean by ‘villain you two will be facing’? I don’t remember volunteering to fight this villain!”

 

Deep down, she expected this response from him, but it still hurt. Plagg had been her partner for centuries, but the past few decades they had grown apart. Today was they first time they had seen each other in so long, and Tikki had let herself hope that maybe he was ready to be a hero again. She had hoped that he would want to be her _partner_ again.

 

She had always been an optimist.  

 

“Plagg, you know the rules. It’s your turn to be a hero.” Wayzz said.

 

“Can’t Pollen and Trixx do it? I told you I’m done. I’m not doing this again.”

 

“They did it last time, Plagg.” Tikki answered. He looked at her, and she couldn’t tell if he felt guilty for abandoning her or not. “You have powers for a reason, and that reason isn’t so you can sit around and eat cheese all day. We have to protect the humans, it’s our responsibility!”

 

Plagg pulled out some money from his pocket and angrily slammed it down on the table. “Don’t go looking for me again, Tikki.” He muttered. Then he got up and left the teashop. The bells on the door rang just like they did when he had first arrived.

 

Wayzz sighed. He seemed annoyed but not surprised at Plagg’s behavior. “My break is almost over. I need to know that you at least will be on the lookout for this new villain.”

 

Tikki nodded. “Of course.”

 

Wayzz stood up. “You know you can always call me if you need anything. Just don’t text me though. I’m too old for all this messaging nonsense.” Wayzz winked, and Tikki laughed. He, just like all the heroes, didn’t look a day over twenty.

 

Tikki got up and said goodbye. She watched him retrieve his apron from the person he had handed it to earlier. When she left the shop, the bells rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im also on tumblr @buymepizzaordie


	3. THREE

Adrien Agreste was posing in front of a white screen. Bright lights were focused on him, and he had to resist the urge to squint. He held his pose, ignoring all the distractions around him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.

 

But when he saw Plagg standing by the food table from the corner of his eye, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep a neutral expression for very long. He asked the photographer if he could have a break. The man seemed a bit annoyed, but let him go.

 

Adrien ran up to where Plagg was standing. He held a plate in his hand that was filled with every cheese related food item he could find. Adrien stood next to Plagg, waiting for the older boy to notice he was there.

 

“Hey Plagg! You’re here earlier than you said you would be. How’d you’re date go?” he asked.

 

Plagg didn’t even look up from his food. “It wasn’t a date. How’s the shoot going?” He responded. Adrien could tell he was trying to deflect the question.

 

“ _Plagg._ What happened? You made this huge fuss over meeting your old friend and you’re not even gonna tell me about it?”

 

Plagg sighed. “Fine. It was fine. There, are you happy, kid? Now let me eat in peace.” He said right before stuffing a handful of cheese cubes into his mouth.

 

“Shouldn’t you be more careful about what you eat?” Adrien asked.

 

“I’m a hand model, I can eat as much junk food as I want.” He responded. Adrien could barely make out his words with all the food in his mouth. He rolled his eyes at Plagg’s immaturity.

 

“Plagg. What happened with your friend? You promised you would tell me what happened.”

 

Plagg pulled his gray cat beanie of his head and handed it to Adrien. “You said your hat would help lighten the mood. It didn’t; the mood was very heavy.” Adrien took the beanie and set it on the table.

 

A few days ago, Plagg had told him that he would be meeting with a friend that he hadn’t seen in a while. He had seemed extremely nervous, and Adrien eventually nagged him enough to get Plagg to give more details. He knew the friend was a girl, and that she would probably be mad at him for some reason. He asked him how long it had been since they had last seen each other, and Plagg had sarcastically responded “decades.” Adrien gave him the hat, and told him to wear it to the meeting to try and lighten the mood.

 

“Was she angry with you?” Adrien asked.

 

“No. She wasn’t even a little bit pissed off at me. She was acting as if we had just saw each other yesterday.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“Yes! She should have been furious with me! It’s not like I don’t deserve it!”

 

They were both silent for a moment, and Plagg popped another cheese cube into his mouth.

 

“Why do you deserve it Plagg? What did you do?” Adrien tentatively asked.

 

Plagg shook his head, but didn’t answer. Adrien knew that when Plagg didn’t want to say something, nothing on earth could make him say it. Plagg looked subdued, which was extremely unusual for him. He might have been lazy, but he had never looked this _sad_ before. Usually he was the one who would try to cheer Adrien up whenever he had a fight with his father or was feeling lonely. But this time, the roles were reversed.

 

“Hey, are you free after my shoot?” Adrien asked.

 

Plagg looked at him curiously. “Yeah, why?”

 

“Don’t eat too many snacks. Were going to get ice cream afterwards. My treat.”

 

Plagg snorted. “I could eat all the food in the world and still be up to getting ice cream. I’m never full. Geez, it’s like you don’t even know me, kid.”

 

“It’s a miracle you have the figure of a model. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not eating.” Adrien teased. He was glad Plagg didn’t seem as somber as he did a moment ago.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go hurry up with your photo shoot so we can go.” He waved Adrien away.

 

Adrien picked up his beanie from the table and handed it to Plagg. “Keep it.” He said. “I have the another one in blue. We can have matching hats!” Plagg rolled his eyes, but took the hat anyways. It was hard to say no to Adrien when he was this excited about something.

 

Adrien went back to the white screen, and Plagg put the hat back on his head. As he chewed on another cheese cube, he laughed to himself. Adrien had no idea how appropriate the hat was for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on tumblr @buymepizzaordie


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic has almost 500 hits! thank you guys so much for all the nice comments and the kudos!

Tikki stood in front of the oven. She had been distracted all week, ever since Wayzz called her and asked her to meet with him. He had also asked her to find Plagg and get him to meet with them, and the moment she heard his name it was as if her brain decided to shut down.

 

She had spent days looking for Plagg, and was surprised at how easy it was to find him. If she had tried looking for him any time during these past few decades, would it have been so easy? He might have been avoiding her, but she obviously hadn’t tried hard enough to be with him either.

 

And earlier today, at the teashop, she couldn’t believe how _happy_ she was to see him. The moment he stepped into the shop, her heart stopped. She had missed him so much; she couldn’t find it in her to be angry with him. Even though he didn’t want anything to do with her.

 

Wayzz had asked her to be a hero again. When the new villain revealed themselves, she would go against him without hesitation- with or without Plagg. But a part of her was going to miss this life she had created for herself.

 

Tikki had gotten a job at a small bakery in the heart of Paris. The bakery was a family business but the owners had hired her once the bakery started becoming more popular. As far as they knew, she was nineteen years old and saving up money to go to university. Tikki couldn’t exactly tell them that she had already gone to university multiple times over the course of her life.

 

The oven beeped, pulling her from her thoughts. She opened the oven and took out the tray of sugar cookies.

 

Just as Tikki set the tray aside to cool down, she heard the front door open. She walked towards the cash register, thinking that she would have to take an order from a customer. But she saw that it was just the owners’ daughter.

 

“Hey, Marinette!” she said to the girl.

 

“Hi Tikki.” Said Marinette, walking over to her. She held a notebook in one hand and a pencil in another. Tikki recognized the notebook as Marinette’s sketchbook.

 

“Any new fashion designs?” she asked, nodding towards her sketchbook.

 

“No, I went to the park to try and get some inspiration, but nothings coming to me.”

 

“That’s ok, you still have the rest of the summer.”

 

Marinette groaned. “By ‘the rest of the summer’ you mean the next two weeks, right?” Tikki gave her a sympathetic smile, but Marinette just dropped her head onto the counter.

 

“Oh, you’ll be fine Marinette! I’m sure this year will be much better than last year!”

 

“You and Maman or both so optimistic, but I’m telling you; Chloe is going to be in my class again this year, and she’s just going to get on my nerves all year!” Marinette’s voice was muffled by the table. Tikki patted the top of her head. She had known Marinette for a year now, and she knew the girl tended to be dramatic.

 

Although she had never met Chloe, Tikki had heard a lot about her- and none of it was good. It seemed like Chloe was bullying Marinette, and Marinette rarely ever stood up to her. Tikki tried to give her advice, but with Chloe being the mayor’s daughter she rarely was punished for her actions. There wasn’t much Tikki could do for Marinette when she didn’t even go to the same school as her.

 

“What was it like, for you?” Marinette asked her suddenly. She lifted her head of the table.

 

“What do you mean?” Tikki asked.

 

“When you were my age. What was it like for you? Did you have a lot of friends? Did you get bullied? I’m sure you didn’t bully anyone. It’s hard to imagine you bullying others- you’re always so positive and cheerful.”

 

Tikki hesitated before answering. Marinette thought she was nineteen, but she was actually thousands of years old. There had been occasions in her life where for one reason or another she would enroll herself in a college or even a high school, but never middle school. She always looked like she was around twenty-ish, and so she could never pass as a fourteen year old.

 

“It… it was very long ago, and it was nothing special. I hardly remember it.” Tikki said, deflecting the question “And when you get older it wont be memorable to you either. If Chloe is in your class again, just do your best to ignore her. Keep your head up and you’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Marinette sighed. “Thanks Tikki.” She smiled. “Okay, I’m going to put my sketchbook away, then I’ll come and help finish the orders.”

 

Marinette ran upstairs, and Tikki went back to check on the cookies. But once she left, Tikki realized what a good distraction Marinette had been. Sighing, she pushed a lock of her curly red hair behind her ear and started fiddling with her earrings. If Nooroo’s kidnapper was in Paris, then pretty soon Marinette would have a whole lot more to worry about than middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on tumblr @buymepizzaordie


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer

"There's no way that would work." Said Adrien.

 

"I don't know. I think you could pull it off, kid." Responded Plagg.

 

"Oh come on, Adrikins. We could be in the same class! Wouldn't that be great?" Chloe agreed. She sat across from him on the grass where they were having a picnic. Sandwiches and pastries made by Adrien’s personal chef were spread out in front of them. Most of the food smelled delicious, except for the plate of Camembert that Adrien had brought especially for Plagg.

 

Normally, Plagg and Chloe didn't hang out together very often. They both were friends with Adrien, but that's where their similarities ended. Plagg was very laid back where as Chloe had to have everything her way. Plagg thought she was spoiled, and she thought Plagg was lazy. But whenever Adrien was involved, they tolerated each other for his sake.

 

Whenever Chloe and Adrien hung out outside their homes, Gabriel insisted that Adrien take his bodyguard with him. But once he befriended Plagg, Gabriel reluctantly let him chaperone instead. Plagg didn't like to do it very often, but he usually agreed whenever Adrien bribed him with food.

 

“Once me father finds out, he’ll lock me in my room and throw away the key.” Said Adrien. “Besides, I can’t just show up at you school. Don’t I need to register or something?”

 

“I seriously don’t understand why you would _want_ to go to school, but since I’m technically an adult, I can do that part for you. I just need to like, fill out a form or something, right?” said Plagg.

 

“But you need Gabriel to sign the papers. How are you going to do that?” Chloe asked.

 

“Don’t worry about that part, I’ll figure it out. All you and Adrien need to do is figure out how you’re gonna sneak Adrien out of the house.”

 

“Plagg! You can’t just forge my father’s signature!” Adrien said.

 

“I said, don’t worry about it.” Plagg responded. Adrien was seriously regretting bringing up the topic at all. Chloe had been complaining about how school was starting soon, and Adrien casually mentioned that he wouldn’t find going to school. That’s when Chloe had the idea that Adrien should go to school with her so they could see each other more often. When Adrien told her that his father would never let him in a thousand years, Plagg had suggested that he simply not tell him. According to Plagg, once he actually started school, Gabriel probably wouldn’t immediately pull him out again, since the press could end up hearing about it and start asking questions.

 

Adrien knew that the plan was too risky, but he couldn’t help but seriously consider it.

 

“School starts in a week, right?” he asked Chloe.

 

“Yeah, a week from today. If you went to school with me, it would be so much better. And if people see you with me then everyone will want to be friends with you, since I’m so popular and everyone loves me!” Chloe exclaimed. Adrien saw Plagg roll his eyes, and glared at him. Plagg just shrugged.

 

“You’re really gonna do it? You’re really going to school?” Plagg asked.

 

Adrien nodded, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “If you guys are helping me, then of course. I’m gonna go to school!”


End file.
